Up In The Air
by xCrayons2chaosx
Summary: Sasori and Deidara break up in the worst possibly way, ripping the Akatsuki apart at the seams and turning everyone against each other. What will become of the organization? Better yet...What will happen to everyone who gets in their way?SasoDeiSasoIta
1. How It All Started

**A/N**: Hey! Okay, this is my premiere FanFic, so please, feel free to love, hate, or anything in-between. I love criticism; I bask in it, in fact. I also hate flames. If you don't like my story and decide leave a review, don't just say, "This sucks." Tell me _why_ it sucked. Please? Well, without further ado, I bring to you:

THE DISCLAIMER: (lol) I don't own Naruto. If I did, however, It would be what is considered "Grown-ups TV" and would have Yaoi. Everywhere. Srsly.

**WARNING**: CONTAINS YAOI. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. It's that simple.

Pairing: SasoDei, ItaSasu (Uchihacest), and maybe some hinty hints of a crack PeinSaso?

* * *

Sasori POV 

"DEIDARA!" Sasori roared, whipping through the wide tunnels that made up the Akatsuki base. Fine, porous steel glimmered menacingly in the dull lights that were strung through the underground cavern, making white, geometrically shaped shadows dance across the rocky walls in an eerie fashion. Despite the murderous aura, there was no noise to be heard in the base. The only noises to be heard, aside from the far-ahead echoes of Sasori's voice, were the soft _tap-tap-tap_ and _click-chhk-chik-shh _of Sasori's sandals and blades making contact with the tiled floor as the chase continued deeper into the lair, leaving a small trail of translucent purple poison behind.

The only thing running through the Akasuna's mind was: "_He would struggle when I tie him to the table, but a small injection of poison could take care of that. Next I'd have to use my scalpel, and make an incision in his neck to create a chakra block in his breathing and blood flow, keeping him in suspended animation. Oh yes- Deidara would make a __fine__ puppet…"_

With that manic thought in mind, the redhead continued to race down the ominous caverns, looking for his ex-boyfriend and soon-to-be-puppet, Deidara.

Deidara POV

Deidara's blonde ponytail flapped gallantly as he bolted through the exit of the lair. In the ex-Iwa nin's arms were various scrolls and small trinket boxes- all of which were Sasori's, or gifts he had received from Sasori during their relationship. A medium sized, creamy white, clay bird flapped its elegant wings, coming to a stop above the rippling water next to Deidara. The bomb artist wiped the tears from his cerulean eye and summoned his clay bird, which was currently loaded with Sasori's most prized tools, puppets, blueprint scrolls, and trinkets, to come closer to him to lean on and wait for Sasori to catch up.

Earlier That Day…

Normal POV

A solid glass plate whizzed by the human marionette, whom dodged it expertly, and shattered on the stone-facet wall behind the stove. "What do you mean '_I just don't care'_, yeah?! We're breaking up, un!?" Deidara shrieked, tears cascading down his pale cheeks. "Why would you end it over something so silly as this, un?! Something that can be revised, for Kami's sake!" the blonde cried out, his mind breaking from the amount of fear, shock, and sadness in it. He was going to have a mental breakdown.

The redhead scoffed, using chakra strings to hurl the glass shard back at the hysterical blonde, whom dodged them in turn. "Silly? Revised? Have you lost your mind?! This isn't a game, Deidara! You can't just get a do-over!" Sasori yelled furiously back at Deidara. "I'm tired of you being such a brat- you're so immature about everything! I've given you second chances, third, fourth, and fifth chances to go along with that, and you've never changed one-single-bit!" The Akasuna yelled, getting agitated. "You flirt with anything that moves, you're never serious about anything; it's always just a game to you! Well, I'm sick if playing Deidara. I love you, but I've come to a sad realization-", Sasori hissed, adding a little more venom than necessary, "-that after all these years of living, learning, and experiencing life, I still make mistakes. And I'm starting to think that you're the worst one yet." Sasori finished, his voice back in a bland monotone, his stance reverted to a more composed and relaxed one.

Deidara listened, the words echoing through his head over and over and over again. The blonde shook his head, his hair messy from being pulled while he was in his wild mental state, falling into his face. Crystalline tears welled up in his eyes, spilling over before he could command them not to. The torn artist ran out of the kitchen, knocking over Tobi and Hidan, whom had been eavesdropping with their ears pressed against the thick door the entire time. Tobi was the first to recover, being the one who landed on top of Hidan. "Poor Senpai! I should go help him!" Tobi cried out, scrambling over the violet-eyed masochist. "Whatever the fuck you do, get off of me you dumb-shit!" the Jashinist yelled, shoving Tobi off before dusting himself off and going into the kitchen to console his long-time friend, Sasori.

Tobi trotted through the hall-like tunnels, looking for his Senpai. "Senpaiii- Where are youuu-?" The sharingan wielder called, giggling when he heard the echoes travel ahead of him. Finally, the mask-wearer found Deidara and Sasori's shared room, and entered gingerly, following the loud sobs, wails, and banging sounds coming from Sasori's workshop. "Psst- Senpai- You're not supposed to be in Danna's workshop! He'll get so angry!" Tobi whispered, feeling the hairs rise on the back of his neck when he received Deidara's death glare.

"Shut the fuck up, un! Don't tell me what to do, yeah! I'm giving that teme what he _doesn't_ deserve for using me like he did!" The blonde yelled through choked sobs.

"Doesn't deserve? That makes no sense, Senapai!" Tobi asked, baffled by Deidara's statement.

"Yeah, un. I'm going to turn all his masterpieces, all his hard work, all his art-" The blonde grinned like a maniac, loading more things into his summoned bird, "-into _real_ art, un. _MY_ art".

Tobi watched Deidara leave, and plunked down to the hardwood floor. '_His art? But how can Senpai make Danna's art into his art? If Danna already made it, doesn't that make it Danna's art?"_ the Uchiha pondered, lifting his mask and scratching his cheek. _'Well whatever he's doing, I should tell Danna, since it __is_ _Danna's art to start with. Maybe Danna knows what Deidara is talking about.'_ Tobi decided, lifting himself from the floor and running towards the north-wing kitchen. "Danna! Danna! Tobi's got news for you if you can answer Tobi's question! Tobi's a good boy!" the masked one called happily, not knowing what hell he was about to start.

* * *

**A/N: **okay.. Whatcha think? This is my FIRST EVER FIC, so please review. Ideas are welcome, and if I like them, I'll give a shoutout to you and give you credit in the chapter! I'm actually thinking about discontinuing this fic, so please review and tell me wether or not I should continue 

REVIEW PLEZ!


	2. The Damage

**A/N**: Hey! Okay, this is my premiere FanFic, so please, feel free to love, hate, or anything in-between. I decided to continue with the series seeing as I got _a lot_ of good feedback. Thanks guys! – So without further ado, I bring to you:

THE DISCLAIMER: (lol) I don't own Naruto. If I did, however, it would be what is considered "Grown-ups TV" and would have Yaoi. Everywhere. Srsly.

**WARNING**: CONTAINS YAOI. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. It's that simple.

Pairing: SasoDei, and ItaSasu (Uchihacest)

Deidara POV

Water splashed around us violently as my second bird crashed into the lake and detonated on the spot, sending huge waves rolling around us and to the shore. Out of the haze of mist and falling water, I could make out Sasori's unscathed figure coming at me. I was already extremely wounded; I was constantly swallowing back heavy amounts of blood that kept hurtling up my throat, and I had deep cuts marring my exhausted body.

I saw a blur coming at me; I knew who it was. I knew what he wanted to do to me. My body finally couldn't take it anymore; just the idea of getting pummeled any further made my body shiver and my wounds ache. I turned off my chakra flow to my feet and I felt myself drop into the water and sink just as Sasori attacked my previous position. I let air freely escape my mouth and bubble to the surface as I sunk deeper, the foggy red water above me lulling me into a deep sleep.

Sasori POV

After a good five minutes of fishing in the murky red depths of the lake, my coil straightened out and shot back into the air, covered in seaweed and twigs, with Deidara hooked onto the end of it. I grimaced at the sight of the pale blonde boy, and reeled my coil back, before whipping it forward and shooting Deidara up onto the shore of the lake, knocking the water out of his lungs and waking him up.

"Stupid brat…" I muttered under my breath, grabbing my scroll, which had sealed up all my items I had recovered from Deidara's bird.

I tread across the lake, using my coil to grab any spare puppet limbs that had been pulled apart during our short battle. I heard Deidara make sounds, but I ignored them, not bothering to make them out. I'd send Tobi around later to collect his injured and discarded Sempai.

When I reached the tree line of the woods, I made rapid hand signs and absorbed the rest of my chakra, teleporting myself back into my workshop.

Once inside the quaint room, I set the scroll down and grabbed a few sealing tags, counting out six before exiting the room. I turned on my heel and locked the door, placing a tag on each corner, one in the middle, and one on top, to ensure that Deidara wouldn't get in again. I sighed and flopped down onto my twin bed, letting the sheets soak up the water from me before falling asleep in it, too tired to change the sheets or fix myself.

Normal POV

Zetsu shuddered as he felt his plants by the lake break and wilt. A spark of rage flared in the plant-man, who immediately sank into the muddy ground, intent on murdering whatever it was near the lake that was destroying his favorite lilies…

Deidara POV

I took a few minutes to concentrate on my breathing; which _hurt_. I gasped softly when my ribs crunched as I crawled further up the shore, getting away from the water that had been lapping against my blood-soaked legs for the past ten minutes. I rolled onto a patch of lilies, writhing in pain as I felt my ribs shift under my weight; I must have broken several of them during the battle with Dann- …Sasori.

I grit my teeth and held back tears as I sat back against a tree, trying to push thoughts of that teme out of my head. Through my clouded vision and distorted sense of feeling, I felt the _ground _shift. I moved in my spot, trying to get comfortable. I must have sat in a soft patch of soil or something.

Just as I relaxed again, I felt the ground shift _again_. Before I could react, I felt something squishy wrap around me, squeezing my already battered body and stinging me painfully before my head lolled I lost consciousness.

Zetsu POV

I blinked and shook the (seemingly dead) ex-Iwa nin with my vines.

Oopsies.

I should have looked before I poisoned.

Carefully, I wrapped Deidara up in his cloak and made hand signs, watching him disappear in a cloud of smoke in front of me. I wiped any excess dirt from my cloak and looked around, making sure no one had seen my 'accident' before disappearing into the woods. I sensed tourists nearby- And they smelled delicious.

Itachi POV

I blinked and nudged the (seemingly dead) ex-Iwa nin with foot.

Is he alive…? He didn't look it at all. I groaned and bent down, lifting him up and grimacing at the smell and feel of lake gunk, blood, and pollen. My mind instantly caught up-

He had gotten in a fight. Sasori had come back to the base covered in water and seaweed. Deidara wasn't with him….

Sasori had beaten the shit out of Deidara and left him to die at the lake, someone found him, and he was transferred back to the base [inconveniently near me.

Damnit.

I sighed and walked to the infirmary, carrying the raggedy blonde carefully in my arms down the maze of hallways.

[Six minutes later

"Fix him." I said, pointing to the blonde on the infirmary bed.

"Do it yourself nii-san!" Barked my little brother, the thin chain connecting his leg to the wall rattling as he shifted to stand up.

"Do it or you're not eating for a week" I threatened, grasping his chin roughly and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before exiting the small grey room, listening to his curses echo down the hallway ahead of me.

Revenge was so sweet- Especially when it involved keeping you little brother chained to a wall in the infirmary after kidnapping him from Orochimaru.

My lips twitched into a smirk as I headed down the halls back into my room so I could rest before I 'checked up' on Sasuke later tonight.

**A/N: **Sooo watcha think? I'm planning on there being Uchihacest yaoi in ch 3, so that'll give you all something to look forward to next time. Sorry for not updating in forever- I'm a horrible procrastinator. I promise to get ch 3 up soon. Anyone have a suggestion? Send it to me! I'm open to **ALL** ideas-

Email me at: or AIM me: Akasunaxnoxdanna

Review please, or leave me a few ideas! I need them! I'm also willing to make dedication Fanfics **or** fanart pics. :3


End file.
